


A Little Too Much To Drink

by gaykatsudononice (JohnAegyobert)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, Drunk characters, Fluffy, Funny, M/M, Silly Viktor, alcohol mention, alcohol use, and kind of cute, funny cat videos, really fluffy like so fluffy, silly yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnAegyobert/pseuds/gaykatsudononice
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor celebrate Yuuri's silver medal and silliness ensues.





	A Little Too Much To Drink

Viktor laughed merrily as he and his husband walked down the dimly lit, snowy streets of Hasetsu, both of them coming back from celebrating at Minako’s bar, Viktor buying Yuuri as many drinks as he wanted for winning his silver medal. Honestly he was mostly relieved Yuuri was staying another year, but he was sure Yuuri knew that.

“Did.. did you s-see that?” Yuuri asks, laughing with tears in his eyes. “Th-the cat w-was in the box and i-it was just running backw-” he cuts himself off with another bout of laughter, Viktor copying the infectious sound as his husband continues to laugh at the same video he’d showed him on the phone nearly an hour prior.

“Yes yes my Yuuri it was quite a deliteful video,” Viktor says, not having had nearly as many drinks as Yuuri. “Let’s get you home and maybe we can watch it again, yes?” The look Yuuri gives him might make one think Viktor had just offered the moon. The Japanese man stops and turns to Viktor with wide, surprised eyes. 

“Y-you would do that for me?” He whispers in awe and Viktor gives him a soft look, cupping his cheek.

“Of course, solnishko. I would watch it with you 100 times if you wished.” He smiled and Yuuri grins dopily at him before taking his hand and beginning a stumbling run down the block. “Then come on let’s watch it Viktor!” He laughs and Viktor laughs as well. They make it to Yutopia faster than Viktor thought they would, pausing breathlessly as they make it through the front door and quietly toeing off their shoes.

Yuuri thankfully has enough of his sense about him to keep quiet, knowing his family is currently sleeping off the stress of a workday and a night of celebrating, having gone home only a few hours earlier than the couple. So they quietly sneak up the stairs, still giggling quietly to themselves. Viktor shuts the door behind them and Yuuri quickly throws off what little clothing he has left on, his boxers all that he keeps before he jumps into he and VIktor’s bed, getting cozy under the blankets.

“Come on, come on I wanna watch that video again!” Yuuri pouts and Viktor laughs and quickly undresses before slipping into the bed beside Yuuri, laughing.

“Okay okay, just a moment Yuuri, keep quiet love, you’ll wake your parents.” He pulls out his phone and brings up the video again. He watches it all the way with Yuuri before watching as Yuuri giggles sleepily as he watches it. He asks to watch it again though and Viktor nods, kissing Yuuri’s cheek before pushing play as many times as he wants.

He’s surprised when he feels lips on his neck though, and he forgets about pushing the play button once more as he sighs softly, his head falling back as he feels the small pecks lead up to his ear.

He hums as Yuuri’s warm breath tickled his ear before what he says has VIktor’s eyes widening in surprise.

“I could beat the shit out of you…” he mumbles before he hears snoring. When he turns to Yuuri, Yuuri is out cold, his face close to VIktor’s. After the initial shock wears off Viktor snorts softly, the laugh dissolving into chuckles after a while and he looks down at his beautiful fiance.

“I know you could Yuuri… I know you could…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this tumblr post: http://okcupidescapades.tumblr.com/post/121511499886/one-time-when-i-was-a-little-drunk-and-laying-in


End file.
